Lost Without Memories
by Manavie
Summary: AU!After the last hunt, Dean was hurt and now has amnesia. To make things worse a demon is after the Winchester boys
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After the last hunt Dean was hurt and now has amnesia. To make thing worse a demon is after the Winchester boys (especially Sam)**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Supernatural, Dean ,Sam, John or anything related to the TV series . They belong to ****Eric Kripke and CW Network. There won't be any profit made out of this. I simply had a bit of fun with the two adorable boys and their old man…**

**A/N: I always wondered what would happen if Dean got amnesia!! There are some stories and well I wanted to contribute an amnesiac Dean too. So this is my try. I hope you'll like it , be patient with it and read it to the end. It's set sometime between **_**Something Wicked**_** and **_**Provenance**_

**Happy reading!!**

Lost Without Memories.

Sam Winchester listened to Dr. Turner dazed '_Dean got amnesia…due to the head trauma …bruises in the brain…'_ Dr. Turner looked at the younger man with sympathy. They were outside of Dean's room discussing the new issue that arouse after he woke up from his coma that lasted eight days. " It's the nasty hit he got on the head. We were concerned about it. Head traumas can cause amnesia."

Sam's throat got dried. He absentmindedly licked his lips and swallowed couple of time. "When will he remember? He'll remember right? " Sam asked anxiously. "It's a matter of time. We can never be sure. I can't tell you when either. It can take days, weeks, months even years. But when Dean recovers, memory will slowly return." Sam felt dizzy. What he's gonna do? Dean…his usual strong brother can't remember. With what comes in their work of line forgetting stuff is dangerously wrong.

"Mr. Lester... Your brother needs you more than he had ever needed. Be patient with him" Sam nodded. _I always had my patience with him_. " When can I take him home?" Sam asked sighing. " Well he needs to stay for several days so we could checked him out again and do few more tests, just in case . So that we wouldn't miss anything. We'll get him examined by a psychiatrist. Then we could get a clear idea about his amnesia. Apart from that he might need medical attention. " Sam nodded. " Thanks doc. I really appreciate all the help." Sam said gratefully shaking hands with the doctor. Dr. Turner smiled at him encouragingly. " Try to talk him about familiar things and what he likes. They might trigger his memory."

……

Sam walked back to his brother's room. The same room he occupied for the past eight days. The same room he realized his big brother had no memories of him which scared the hell out of him.

……..

_Sam had been lightly dozing on the chair next to Dean's bed holding Dean's hand. It had been eight days, Dean lying unconscious in his bed. Sam didn't leave his brother's side most of the time ,wanting to be the first person Dean would look at when he woke up. Sam tried to call John to inform that the Dean was hurt badly in a hunt. They had finally met the old man after searching him for months. But Dean let John go. Although knowing that he wouldn't most likely get a reply from their dad, Sam wanted him to know that Dean was hurt; hoping deep down inside John would come. _

_The previous hunt had not been a pretty one.. They had to deal with a freaking cult who had summoned a demon and had been sacrificing young people to it. Eight young people had been reported missing within a month. They let it go thinking it was just kidnapping or a serial killer on loose if the cult didn't almost have Sam into their gig. Four of cult members attacked them in the car park when the boys came from the bar where they had earn a good amount of money. They mainly advanced on Sam earning a good amount of Dean's anger. Dean took the pleasure of beating the crap out them misunderstanding them for some guys in the bar wanting trouble with him and for trying to mess up with Sam. After both of them were finished with the four, Sam noticed a tattoo on one of the guy's wrist which led to research and then to realization of demon involvement. They stalked the guy and found out their ritual place in an old abandon warehouse. Boys went their in daytime knowing that it would be safer than at night. It's a whole cult after all and they were outnumbered fifty or so to two. Dean was convinced that if they could destroy the altar and the remaining of the rituals of summoning and sacrificing first; then they could get the demon less powerful than it is and finally exorcism it.. And the boys were wrong. The demon had been an ancient one and far more powerful and evil than they had imagined. Very little effect had been done to it by destroying the rituals other than getting it's full rage on them. It was fast even in his human body and in seconds Dean was flying out of the warehouse in a full frigging ride through a second story window. If it wasn't for holy water and for all those years in his life practicing Latin Sam Winchester wouldn't be lightly dozing on the chair next to Dean's bed in a hospital. _

_Sam woke up with a start when he felt Dean's fingers slightly curling around his. Sam immediately looked at Dean and noticed his __eyelids fluttering. Sam held his breath for a second at the realization that Dean is finally waking up. Sam hastily got up from the chair. He gently let go of Dean's hand to press the call button and after he did it, he was holding Dean's hand again. _

" _Dean?" Sam squeezed his hand softly and for Sam's greatest joy Dean squeezed him back lightly. " Come on big brother…open those eyes" Sam said watching Dean who was struggling to open his eyes. He was removed by nurses and the doctor so that they could work on Dean. Sam gave them space knowing after all the work, he gets to fuss over Dean whether Dean liked it or not. Sam watched them getting the tube out of Dean's throat which he struggled with first. He heard the doctor coaching Dean to breathe normally and with after several minutes the nurses were out of the way. Sam saw a confused Dean looking at him and the others in the room._

…………………………………

_It was dark and Dean felt uneasy. He tried to open his eyes but they were heavier for his likings. Dean felt someone holding his hand lightly so he tried to move his fingers. It was better than opening his eyes because he felt his fingers curling around the other hand. He felt the touch in his hand go but it was returned almost immediately. Dean tried hard to open his eyes to find out who is there with him._

"Dean?" _he heard a voice calling while squeezing his hand softly. _' Uh…who's Dean?' _but Dean squeezed the hand lightly. _" Come on big brother…open those eyes"_ the voice said again. _' Big brother??'

_The hand that was holding his was gone and Dean heard more voices. He felt something in his throat making him hard to breathe as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and all the buzzing around made him dizzy. Dean tried to breathe and it became hard making him panic and gag whatever the thing down in his throat. He heard someone telling not to fight it and try to calm down but it was hard. " Dean listen. don't fight the tube ok? try to breathe with it…In and out ok? In and out." The voice was soothing and demanding at the same time. Dean tried his best to obey it. "That's it Dean… Once you are calmed down, we're gonna get the tube out…Are you ready son?" Dean gave a little nod and took a good breath and the tube was removed. Once it was out Dean looked around noticing the nurses and the doctor. The doctor looked in his mid fifties and had a kind face. Dean winced as his head was aching severely making him nauseas. The doctor smiled at him. " Good to see you awake Dean. I'm Dr. Turner" Dean flashed him a small smile. Dr. Turner checked his pupils and monitored some of the machines around him. Dean opened his mouth. It felt dry so he licked his lips. " Wha…" Dean was surprised to hear his voice hoarse and scratchy and winced at the pain in his throat. Most of all he was surprised at how weak he sounded. One of the nurses offered him some ice cubes that made him extremely grateful towards the nurse. After several ice cubes Dean thanked the nurse. He looked around wanting to see who was holding his hand first. " I believe you want to see your brother" Dr. Turner smiled at him and the nurses moved. Dean saw a tall lanky young man with long dark hair looking hopefully at him. Dean was confused… _'Who the hell is that?? why doc called him my brother? and why everyone seem to call me Dean??'

_Dean continued to stare at the younger man. He clearly didn't remember him or why he was here in the first place. The younger man came near and Dean assumed him to be in his twenties. The boy looked at him happily all though he looked shit with exhaustion. And when he smiled at him, Dean saw the dimples and the glint in his expressive brown eyes. Dean narrowed his eyes still confused. " Hey Dean…Missed me already" the boy grinned. Dean frowned. " Eh…Don't be… offended… Who are… you?" Dean almost felt sorry for asking it when he saw the younger boy's horrified look. _

……………………………………

_Sam was extremely happy to see his brother confused or not. He was in a coma for five days so Dean being confused is understandable. Dean was staring at him as if hadn't seen him before. Sam went to him and grinned widely. Dean narrowed his eyes. Sam didn't mind his brother has his own antiques. " Hey Dean,Missed me already" Dean frowned. When Dean asked " Eh…Don't be… offended… Who are… you?" Sam felt the whole world crash in front of him. Sam felt dazed and he blinked at Dean several time. _

" _Eh…Dean is this some kind of prank of yours? If it is, man gotta tell you it's a really dirty one." Sam said with a rush of panic. This isn't the first time Dean had hit his head really badly. He had deal with many different concussed Deans, who were much more pain in the ass than the usual one. Sam didn't want to believe that his brother has amnesia and only playing one of his dirty pranks on him._

" _M' serious" Dean muttered. Sam looked at him shocked and couldn't make a word out of his mouth. Dr. Turner quickly took over seeing the distress and utterly shocked looked on the youngest Winchester. _

" _Are you sure?"_

_Dean nodded wincing at the pain in his body. Dr. Turner gazed at Sam who was staring blankly at Dean._

" _What's your name?"_

" _Guess it's… Dean… cuz you called me… that… Doc what's… wrong with… me? Why… can't I remember… him?" Dean muttered anxiously._

" _Dean, try to relax. This is your brother, Sam. And we'll sort things out okay. Sam please stay outside while I examine Dean. I'm sure every thing will be fine" _

_Dean watched the young man who was shell shocked and led outside by some of the nurses. He looked at Dr. Turner wanting to find an explanation. Dr. Turner frowned at the young man. _

" _Dean How are you feeling?"_

"_Beside… the point that I can't… remember…my head…aches a…lot…and the whole body…wha' happened?"  
" Your brother told me that you fell from the roof when you were trying to fix something." Dean frowned._

" _Well, You had nasty hit on the head this could be the reason for your amnesia. We'll go through some tests so that we could know your condition"_

_Dean nodded lightly. What else can he do? He doesn't remember._

…………………………………………………

Sam looked at his big brother sleeping peacefully. Sam went closer and patted Dean's arm softly. " We'll fix this Dean. Don't worry" he said softly rubbing circles with his thumb on Dean's arm. " Hey I gotta talk to dad…be in a minute"

Sam slowly went out of the room again. He was still shocked of what happened. Sam pulled his phone out of the jacket and speed dialed John's number. After several rings it went to voice mail. Sam cursed. He sighed disappointedly and left a massage saying that Dean's got amnesia so call him as soon as he gets the massage and headed back to Dean's room.

TBC……..

**Thanks a lot for reading…Hope you liked it. Please drop a review so I could know your ideas and think about continuing this; which I'm hoping to do. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: After the last hunt Dean was hurt and now has amnesia. To make thing worse a demon is after the Winchester boys (especially Sam)**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Supernatural, Dean ,Sam, John or anything related to the TV series . They belong to ****Eric Kripke and CW Network. There won't be any profit made out of this. I simply had a bit of fun with the two adorable boys and their old man…**

**First of all thanks for those wonderful reviews for the first chapter. They encouraged me to write it further. Hope you guys stick around with this story to the end.**

**Happy reading!!**

Chapter 2

They spent the past week mainly talking about each other. Sam filled Dean mostly with the stories that were cheerful and most of them had been from their childhood and Dean's pranks when they were on the road. He told about himself and about Dean's tastes. Dean listened to him interested and seemed to absorb every thing that he was saying. Sam sighed remembering how he used to listen to Dean as a kid with the same interest. Seeing Dean that way was kind of painful. Dean asked him whether he was ok and Sam said that he just missed those happy times. But Sam hid many things including hunting. Sam plainly said that their mom died in a fire and dad was missing which made Dean anxious to get more information. But Sam said he would tell him more when they were out of the hospital. Sam didn't want to rush into things with Dean right now. Some things can wait. But Sam wondered how he's gonna break all that he kept with himself to Dean without getting him excited and causing misunderstandings between them.

Dean may have forgotten his memories but some things never change. He hit any hot looking nurse, came up with witty remarks and stubborn as much as he was. Sam wondered whether this was Dean recovering from the memory loss or he had adapted the qualities from the description he gave about what made Dean, Dean Winchester.

Dean's stubbornness became a pain in the ass when he refused to be wheeled outside the hospital after his discharge. They had to argued for it and in the end Dean was forced to the wheel chair threatening him that doctors might not discharge him if he try to walk outside. Dean wasn't pleased. Since this version of Dean didn't like hospitals (don't we all) too, several minutes later a reluctant Dean with a matching scowl was wheeled out. But thankfully it didn't last that long as Audrey, Dean's day time nurse was there with them.

Sam signed the papers and collected Dean's medication. Dr. Turner warned him that Dean will have massive headaches, nauseas, dizziness, confusions and anxiety due to the head trauma. Finally Dr. Turner asked him to be patient with Dean which annoyed Sam.

Sam thanked the doctor and the nurses who took care of Dean. He headed to the where Dean and Audrey were. Dean looked a bit off and his eyes were glazed over. Audrey's hands were on Dean's shoulders. Dean's brow was furrowing as if he was in deep thought. Audrey drew her hands from Dean and smiled at Sam as he approached them. Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean startled worrying him. Sam bent down so that Dean and he were in the same eye level. Sam searched his brother's face trying to find the cause of his change and Dean stared back at him.

" Dean …you ok?"

" A little headache, why are you staring ?"

Sam shrugged. " You were zone out man" He took the wheel chair from Audrey offering her a smile which she returned. "Oh" was all Dean said.

" Ready bro? Buckle your seat belt cuz we are in for a bumpy ride." Dean smirked. They slowly made their way to the Impala. Sam noticed Dean gripping the arm of the chair tightly when he saw the car.

" Dude… that can't be our car?" Sam smiled at Dean's excited voice. " It's yours" Sam corrected. Dean would kill himself if he ever says Sam owned the Impala. "Actually your _baby_." Sam chuckled at the nickname. " This is the 1967 Chevy Impala you own"

"Ah…Bless that speech" Dean said looking extremely pleased with himself. " She's a beauty!!" Dean let out a low whistle. Sam looked at his brother amused. " You love the car dude" Sam assured him chuckling.

" So I get to drive right?" Dean looked at Sam longing. Sam looked a bit taken back.

" Eh…Dean…man. May be later" Dean narrowed his eyes. " If you don't mind…I mean you were just out of the hospital" Sam started ranting wondering what do next. Dean snorted. " Something tell me that I don't let you drive a lot ." Sam grinned sheepishly feeling a bit relieved. " Yeah that's sound more like you" Dean nodded absentmindedly.

" You behave yourself and don't give Sam a hard time." Audrey patted Dean's hand lightly. " Oh…like I don't Audrey." Dean tried to pretend that he was indignant but winked at her flashing one his charming chick-magnet smiles. Sam shook his head exasperatedly. " Hey thank for every thing. Including the sponge bathes" Audrey flushed furiously. Sam shook her hand with gratitude showing in his expressive eyes.

" Thanks for taking care of him"

" Take a good care of your brother Sam. I hope he'll remember soon" Sam nodded.

"Yeah me too"

Sam tried to help Dean into the passenger seat but Dean glared at him. Sam smirked and let Dean get settled down by himself. Sam drove off from the hospital feeling a bit relieved than he had felt before.

Audrey Stanley watched the boys drove off but no one saw her eyes changing into pitch black pools. Audrey smiled slightly at the disappearing Impala before heading back to the hospital.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Dean went through his tape collection and getting to know that Sam was right about his music tastes after all. First few days Dean felt slightly uncomfortable around the younger man but he little by little he was ok with him. Dean recalled some of the memories of Sam not that he remembered them really well. Dean remembered some of the things Sam said and some of their conversation. He tried hard to remember what those situations were but he couldn't. All those little memories were small flashes and in the end Dean felt dizzy and always suffered with killing headaches. But they were enough for Dean to feel some of his way back to Sam. He started to trust him and felt comfortable at his presence. He felt extremely protective towards the younger man which surprised Dean a little bit. Little brothers are known to be brats or their case was different. It first kicked strongly on the second day he woke up more coherent than usual.

_Dean woke up feeling tired. He felt something warm near his hand and Dean peered to see what it was. He saw Sam's sleeping form. Sam had rested his head in his hands and was sleeping on the bed. Dean felt his heart swell. This is supposed to be his little brother and something inside him ordered to protect him. Make him go home, get a shower, sleep and have some food inside the kid. Dean felt weird for a moment gazing at the younger boy who was seemed to be in a restless sleep. Dean slowly raised his hand and brushed some of the long hair out of Sam's eyes. Sam stirred. Dean took his hand away immediately and winced at the sudden pain when he tried to. Sam's eyes fluttered open and seconds later two sleepy eyes were starring at him._

" _Dea…n?" Sam slurred sleepily._

" _Dude…why don't you go home and have some sleep? You look shit" Dean said feeling slightly uncomfortable at the look of the youngest Winchester. There were large black rings under his eyes and Sam looked utterly exhausted. Dean was worried about Sam._

" _Mmm…" Sam muttered and his eyes were closed. _

"_Bitch" Dean was extremely surprised when the word escaped his mouth. Dean wondered where the hell that came when he heard the sleepy Sam saying "Jeeeeeeeerk" and falling back to the sleep. _

" Hey earth to Dean." Sam waved his long hand in front of Dean and he was startled by the sudden change.

" Keep your eyes at the road dude." Dean scolded lightly.

" Any space for me in there?" Sam asked pointing his finger to Dean's head. Dean ignored him. " So these are mine?" Dean asked more from himself than his brother. Sam looked at him exasperated.

" Dude…like I listen to them" But Sam didn't mind them now. Dean seemed to have rubbed some of them on him but he is not going to admit that openly. Dean grabbed one of the tapes and ACDC was blasting inside.

" Hey driver picks the music" Dean raised an eye brow at Sam. Sam smiled at him. " For someone who have a headache you sure listen it allowed." Sam commented. Dean just grinned.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Sam parked the car in front of a diner. Dean looked puzzled at him. "Hungry?" Sam asked knowing that Dean was hungry most of the time. " Hell yeah" Dean grinned and got out of the car. Few minutes later they were wolfing down their dinner. When they were finished and back in the Impala, Dean looked at Sam excited. "So next stop is at home" Those simple words made Sam's heart sank knowing that after he says about every thing he kept back, Dean's gonna be seriously pissed with him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**I hope you liked the chapter. Next one will be a bit angsty cuz Sam gonna say everything about hunting to Dean. Please drop a review. Your comments and ideas are most welcomed. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own those hot boys. **

**First of all thanks for all who had put my story on the story alert. That was as good as reviews. I'm trying my best to make this interesting and hope it will.**

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 3

Dean noticed the change of the younger Winchester's face. Sam looked taken back and upset. Dean narrowed his eyes and observed his so called little brother. He frowned at Sam's uneasiness. Sam stole a glance under his long hair and started to drive his long fingers clutching the steering wheel hard.

Dean tried hard to remember what's wrong with the home. He asked Sam again but he didn't answer but kept driving. Dean remembered the wallet Sam gave to him in the diner. He didn't have time to check it so Dean took it out and looked the contents in it. He stole a glance at Sam who was in his own world and had completely forgotten Dean. Dean found couple of dollars in it and his ID. He opened the glove compartment and was shocked to see a shotgun inside there. He looked at Sam who's gaze still locked to the road. He looked though the compartment and found out numerous IDs which had his and Sam's faces. Hell there was even a FBI badge. Dean stared at it not believing what he was seeing. Sam had told him that they are running a family business and Dean wondered what kind of family business needed fake IDs. Dean then found out his driving license and Dean was shocked to see that the name it carried _'Dean Winchester'_ That sounded more familiar than 'Dean Lester' and the truth hit hard. His real name was Dean Winchester.

Dean closed the compartment and glared at Sam who was still in his own world. " Is there something you hiding from me?" Dean asked sending draggers towards Sam with his eyes. Sam was startled when Dean called out from no where. He licked his lips and swallowed hard. Well he had this coming at some point of a time. Dean immediately knew something was wrong and that Sam was hiding something from him. Dean eyed the youngest, noticing Sam was getting more and more uneasy under his glare.

"Stop the car" Dean said suddenly. Sam looked at him startled. " Dean?" Sam asked almost fearfully. " I said stop the damn car" Dean growled frustrated. Sam's brow furrowed with worry.

" Dean?" Sam asked taking a deep breathe after he stopped the car. Dean's eyes were scanning him and then it was his old Dean; the one who would read all his expression to find out what he was hiding or trying desperate to say.

" Are you really my brother?" Sam caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Wha…what?" Sam stammered trying to collect him from his shock.

" I asked you whether you are my brother?" Dean said his eyes narrowed.

" Course I am Dean" Sam sighed.

" Then what are you hiding from me?…You have been weird since I mentioned about going home. Is this something about dad missing?"

Sam sighed again not knowing how to start. But he have to do it some where. " Our home isn't here" Sam said softly.

" What?" Dean retorted and Sam flinched.

" We are from Lawrence…Kansas"

"What the fuck" Dean cursed angrily. " What the fuck you meant by Lawrence?" But Dean never got to hear what Sam was saying because wave of memories hit him hard.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"_When I swore to myself that I would never go back there"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Welcome to Lawrence" He was seeing the sign board. Dean felt him clutching the steering wheel tightly. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Someone placing a baby in his arms._

"_Dean take Sammy outside…Now…don't look back"_

_Dean was carrying the baby and running away from the burning house._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Dad, I know I've left messages before. I don't even know if you get 'em. But I'm with Sam and we're in Lawrence and there's something in our old house."_

……………………………………………………………………………

Dean cried out in pain as his head was throbbing. Dean grabbed his head and tried to massage his temples to get the pain out. But it was too much. He felt dizzy and black spots danced in front of his eyes. Dean squeezed his eyes tightly. He vaguely heard Sam's panic voice but the pain was too much to bear up. Dean let him slip into the welcoming unconsciousness.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Sam panicked when he saw Dean grabbing his head. _'Headaches' _ Sam climbed out of the car and ran to Dean's side. Sam was terrified when Dean's eyes rolled back and he passed out on the passenger seat. Sam ran a hand in his hear. "Dean…wake up man" Sam lightly tapped Dean's cheek but Dean was out of cold." Shit… shit…" Sam cursed desperately. He didn't want this to happen. Sam tried to calm himself.

'_Calm down he just passed out'_

'_That's it idiot…people just don't pass out.' _A little voice inside scold him.

'_He'll be ok' _He told to the little voice.

'_He had a head trauma…he was in a coma…he has amnesia'_ the little voice reminded him.

"Shut up" Sam snapped squeezing his eyes tight. _'Great I'm officially losing it'_

" Ok…we are going to the motel and then we'll do something…." Sam muttered to himself and got back into the car. Stealing another glance at Dean, Sam drove to the motel.

Sam half dragged half carried Dean into the motel room. He laid Dean on one of the bed, took off his shoes and socks and tucked him in. Taking a deep breathe Sam sat in his bed and watched Dean. After few minutes that seemed to be an eternity to Sam, Dean groaned and moved his head slightly. Sam walked to the bed hoping Dean would wake up but was disappointed to see that he had fallen asleep or had passed out again. Sam went back to his bed and sat on it waiting for Dean to get up.

………………………………………………………………….

Dean's head was acing and so was his body when he woke up. Dean didn't want open his eyes and kept them close. He faintly heard someone calling him and shaking him slightly but he chose to ignore it. Dean tried to remember what happened. It was a bit fuzzy and little by little he remembered it. Sam saying that they were from Kansas not Iowa they were currently at. Dean slowly opened his heavy eyes. _'Dammit' _Dean cursed as felt dizzy. He closed his eyes almost immediately. Taking another deep breathe Dean opened his eyes and once his vision was clear he was staring at Sam's worried eyes.

" Dean…you awake!" Sam said breathlessly and he sounded relieved and concerned to Dean.

"Unfortunately" Dean growled in frustration as he tried to sit up. Sam offered to help but Dean glared at him. Sam flinched under the glare and took a step back. His face and eyes told Dean that his brother was hurt but Dean couldn't care less.

Dean struggled and finally managed to lean on the headboard. He winced at the pain and closed his eyes tightly as the new position made him dizzy. Several minutes later he heard Sam's anxious voice. "You ok?"

Sam looked frustrated at Dean. He knew the next few hours he'll have to face Dean's wrath for hiding important facts about his life. Sam was ready to face a pissed Dean…not that he's looking forward to do so. He can do it as long as his big brother wouldn't hate him and with all his heart he wished Dean wouldn't.

Dean opened his eyes and waited for some minutes to get his vision cleared. Dean looked at Sam. The kid looked beaten up. He was pale and his eyes were tired and worried. Dean rubbed his forehead absentmindedly.

" Headaches?" Sam asked expecting a positive response from his brother other than a snap or a glare and Dean just nodded slightly. Taking that for a yes, Sam grabbed the bag that carried Dean's medication from the night stand and found the painkillers Dr. Turner had prescribed for dean's headaches. He handed Dean two pills and glass of water.

"What happened?" Dean asked after swallowing down the pills. He sipped some more. His throat had been dry and the cold water was so welcoming. He looked around and found out that they were in a crappy cheap motel room. When his gaze met his little brother, who was sitting on the other bed across the room, Sam shifted uneasily.

"Um…After I mentioned about…er…Kansas…you...were holding your head and then just passed out. You scared the crap out of me Dean" Sam's voice trailed off. _'I would understand passing out of exhaustion…concussion, fever anything but this amnesia thing is getting freaky and I'm scared as much as I was when you had that damn heart attack .' _

" You better tell me every thing Sam. I can't remember things and it isn't pleasant. I have to trust a complete stranger. Don't be offended but that's how I feel. So you gotta help here. You didn't tell me everything about our selves. You just said very few things about me and you. It did gave me some memories but I'm still a little lost here."

Dean said in a slow but a demanding.

Sam bit his lower lip until it drew blood. Dean watched him patiently observing every single move he made. Sam took a good deep breathe and looked at Dean.

" I know this would be hard to believe but I swear on me and mom's grave that it's true…and it really is" Sam said hopefully to continue the conversation and waiting to see approve on Dean's side. Dean nodded.

" Our mom was killed by a demon" Sam said softly. Dean's eyes got wide with shock.

"Demon?" he choked out not wanting to believe what he was hearing. Sam winced but continued.

" Yeah a demon..." Sam waited an outburst from Dean but he looked too shocked.

"Dean?" Sam asked afraid that this conversation might also lead to Dean getting passed out. Dean stared at him for some minutes and nodded to say Sam should be continuing.

" When I was six months old and you were four, mom was killed by a demon. She was pinned on the ceiling and then burst into flames. Dad gave me to you and you ran out with me. Dad tried to save mom but he couldn't. The whole house was burnt down too."

Dean looked dazed. He remembered dad giving him a baby…dad…so that how he sounded.

" I remembered dad saying to take you out of the house." Dean muttered and Sam nearly missed the words.

" You did?" Sam asked curiosity hitting him hard. '_That's mean Dean is starting to remember. Thank God'_

"Yeah. Remembered when you said we are from Lawrence" They both were silent.

" So you believe me?"

Dean looked at Sam.

"Like I have any other choice" Dean snorted and Sam sighed. "Go on I'm still listening"

" Mom's death killed dad." Seeing Dean's raised eye brows Sam added quickly. " I meant literally. You know the-person-he-was. Dad got obsessed with getting revenge and killing the bastard so he raised us as warriors. Soldiers in his war. We are hunters. We hunt supernatural beings. Demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves…you name it dude we have killed them. Apart from the daily stuff about the supernatural world ,you took care of both me and dad. Especially me .You practically raised me. You protected and make sure I was safe every time. If not I might not be here to say this to you considering our freaky hunts." Sam paused his eyes boring into Dean's.

"You were a good soldier when I wasn't. So you were the one who got the extra cookie from dad" Sam chuckled. Dean looked as amused as Sam was.

" I was more rebellious. You had this blind faith in dad and did every thing he said or more like ordered without questioning. It used to bug me cuz I always questioned. Well lately I found out the reason. Anyway when I was 18 I got a full ride to Stanford. Dad and I had a one hell of a fight over it. Dad told me if I go…I should stay gone which I did. You still were there for me. Not physically but there were postcards, birthday cards found the way to my place although I was surprised. Then you came…almost like broke into our apartment. You said dad was missing in a hunting trip and asked my help to find dad. So here we are together trying to find dad."

Sam waited for Dean's reaction. " So you tell me all this is true?" Dean asked carefully looking at the younger boy. Sam nodded. Well what else can he do when it was the truth?

" It's kinda hard to believe"

" I know"

" You got any thing to prove that you were saying the truth?" Sam looked a bit taken back.

" Got dad's journal…if it'll help" Sam went through Dean's duffel and gave him John's journal.

Dean read some pages in the journal and they sounded familiar. Dean wasn't actually sure whether they are real or not. Something in Sam's voice and his face wanted Dean to believe him but it was hard after what he saw in the glove compartment. Dean remembered some of things Sam said but they weren't quite helpful. The uneasiness around Sam started and Dean once again felt he couldn't really trust Sam cuz he was after all a stranger that claimed to be his little brother. But Dean was still conflicted about the fact that he felt protective towards Sam. Trust and familiar feelings of Sam can be explained. May be Sam and him knew each other and that's all. But this feeling of protectiveness? Dean shut the book close frustrated.

" So where's dad?" Dean asked Sam who was sitting on the bed looking tensed at him.

" We met him about a month ago. Had a little encounter with a wraith and you wanted him to leave cuz we were used as baits to get him"

"You called him?"  
"Both the time…when you were in coma and when I found out you have amnesia. But the calls went straight to voice mail."

" You do know trust is very hard to get, don't you?" Dean's low voice and the question caught Sam off guard._ 'What made Dean say that?'_

"Dean?"

"I went through the glove compartment"

Sam's heart sank again. Not the exact place he wanted Dean to search. Dean noticed the uneasiness in Sam and his body getting tensed.

" I found a shotgun…fake IDs and a FBI badge. What the freaking hell do they mean?"

Sam sighed. " Like I said. We hunt supernatural things. In our work of line we need them to do research, interviews and some times to break in"

" Fucking family business"

"Tell me about it"

"So what's my real name" Sam looked at him confused and Dean continued to glare. Then only Sam realized that Dean's name is still Dean Lester.

"Eh…You are Dean Winchester"

"And you are?"  
"Samuel Winchester" Sam said exasperated.

" Why didn't you use our real names?"

Sam debated for a second whether he should say that he was a needed murderer.

"Well?" Dean growled.

"Um…Dean Winchester is officially dead." Sam replied weakly.

" WHAT?" Dean yelled. Ok he can take mom getting killed by a demon, dad not calling them and gone missing, possibly supernatural stuff although it's too much to believe, hunting their asses down, dad's journal although he was mused that Sam could be a psycho guy or a weird comic cartoonist who tells an incredible tale that they are hunting, shotguns, fake IDs hell even FBI badges but this?? _Dean Winchester is officially dead?_

What the fuck? How can he be alive and having a freaking amnesia if he is officially dead. Oh yeah how can he forget? He got amnesia…This is so shit he can't even remember why he is officially dead.

The room was spinning dangerously and he felt dizzy. Dean closed his eyes trying to fight off the dizziness…Dean tried to calm himself and concentrate on breathing normal as his breathing way too fast.

……………………………………..

Sam never felt so lost like this. Not even at Stanford. His brother was like few feet away from him physically but he was so damn far away from him. He watched Dean's breathing getting hitched almost dazed, and then the reality snapped. _'Shit…Shit'_ Sam sprang out of the bed and was in Dean's side within seconds. _'Dammit' _Sam mentally kicked himself. "Hey Dean…calm down…come on…in and out…in and out…Dean please…." Sam rubbed his back tying to calm him with his own mind raising.

Slowly Dean calmed down. He took easy slow breathe and the room wasn't spinning that fast any more. He felt Sam's hands rubbing circles in his back. As soon as Dean felt move calmed he moved away from Sam's hands. " Dean?"

Dean took a deep breathe calmed his nerves and bolted out. "You should leave"

He saw extremely worried Sam peering into his face.

"Wh…What?"

"Or may be… I'll leave" Dean said swinging his legs out of the bed.

"Whoa, Dean?" Sam tried to help Dean who was swaying.

" I can't stay ….with you in the same… room" Dean rasped.

Dean watched the horror and shock passed through the younger boy's face.

"Dean?" Sam muttered weakly.

" I need time… This isn't doing any good for both of…us. I need to think…and I need to do it alone"

Sam stayed glued to his place shocked at his brother's words. _'Dean wants me to leave'_

Sam vaguely listen to Dean's words when in his mind the wheels were spinning off the limits making him dizzy. _Dean wants me to leave'_

When he finally collected his thoughts and looked at Dean he was sticking the medication into his duffel. '_Dean is really going…'_

Sam gathered himself. If Dean wants him to leave he is doing it.

"You stay…I'll leave" Sam softly said as he went to his duffel, packed the things he took out into it and grabbed the duffel. He stole a glance at Dean and met with Dean's piercing hazel eyes locked with his. Sam swallowed.

" M' sorry …didn't mean to upset you" Sam muttered and headed to the door. When he reached the door knob Dean called out from behind.

"Look…we'll talk tomorrow" Sam didn't look back. Just nodded slightly and walked to the manger's room. He asked for another room and kept his mouth shut when the manager asked what's wrong cuz he honestly couldn't say the real reason or come up with a story. He got the key to his new room and walked silently to it. Sam stopped at Dean's room for once and looked at it painfully knowing Dean's inside but he couldn't be with him. Especially when Dean is sick. Sighing deeply Sam headed to his room adding a _'Good night Dean' _mentally.

TBC

**Uh…huh. **

**Hope you liked it. Something tells me it didn't work out that well. Thanks a lot for reading anyway. I hope you'll be patient and stick with the story to the end. And I hope you'll be kind enough to drop a review. Then I could know about your ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Sam, Dean and Caleb. Too bad though. **

**Happy Readings**

Chapter 4

None of the boys were able to sleep that night. Sam stayed up half of the night wondering what to do with the new situation in which Dean, his big brother; one person who always trust his back with Sam and now having doubts in him. He spent the next half adding information they have found about the demon and the exorcism he used on it. Sam wasn't exactly sure the demon was gone for good so he added mentally into his do-list to check on the library for some more information on the ritual and the drawings they saw in the altar. Knowing their plate full of demons Sam didn't wanted to have any chances.

Sleep came no where to Dean until he forced himself to his medication not wanting to end up seeing Dr. Turner. After Sam took off his things Dean sat in his bed leaning onto the headboard staring at nothing. First he thought he would feel better now that Sam had gone but it wasn't. Dean felt empty…empty than he felt without his memories. It was more like lost. But this emptiness…somewhat felt familiar which made Dean shiver. It felt like half of him was torn when Sam soft voice muttered sorry and left. Dean almost regretted his decision. Sam had left John's journal behind and Dean picked it up. He opened the book slowly and ran a finger on the name of John Winchester.

"_This is why. This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."_

Dean remembered him saying it but where, why, when? That bothered him. Dean almost wanted to chuck the book at the wall frustrated and angry but he didn't. Taking a deep breathe and calming his nerves he started to go through it again; this time reading about vampires and werewolves with enthusiasm. He read John's entry about how their mom was murdered all over again and again trying to absorb every detail of what happened. He spent the night trying to process all the information he got to know about himself and wondered what their life style is like. Him officially dead? God how screw up he really is? How it is to be hunter? He thought about Mary, John and more than anything Sam. How their child hood had been and how close they are to each other? Dean remembered Sam's tone when he said he raised the younger boy and protected him. There was without doubt lots of affection and trust. Dean sighed heavily. His own feelings are complicating him. After all the musing, the only thing Dean achieved is a splitting headache.

…………………

Sam opened his eyes tiredly. He had fallen asleep on the table next to his beloved laptop still open. Yawning widely and rubbing his sore neck Sam checked the time. It was near to 8 in the morning. He picked up the phone, thinking twice but hit Dean's number in the speed dial anyway. It rang several minutes until it went to voice mail making Sam more frustrated. Is Dean still angry? Not that his brother and anger management skills are in best terms but Dean never usually stayed angry with him for this long…But then again his big brother never kicked him out of the room even less took his ever protective eyes off the youngest. But this isn't the old Dean. God how much Sam needed his big bro back on his usual cocky and over protective gear.

Trying to call Dean several times Sam gave up and left a voice message. He showered and dressed up quickly wanting to go to the library and cover up as much as he could on the research. Sam paused for a minute at Dean's motel room like he did the previous night. Wishing he had powers to look through the door and see how Dean's doing other than the visions he is having; Sam stared at the door. Sighing and unable to do anything else Sam took off to his safe sanctuary for the time being.

Dean sat up groggily on his bed rubbing his eyes. He stretched his legs and arms like a cat and winced as his still healing ribs hurt. Dean kicked the blanket and got up from the bed. He noticed the journal lay open on the bed where he had dropped it when he finally fell asleep. He picked it up and placed it in the nightstand. It was 10.38 a.m. Dean cursed lowly. Dean looked amused at the knife which he took under the pillow. Shaking his head at how restless he was without the knife last night, he placed it on the nightstand too. Even though the drugs were kicking hard Dean couldn't get why he felt something was wrong and couldn't sleep. His first thought was Sam and even after convincing himself that the younger boy was asleep somewhere Dean still felt restless. Then it hit him and it hit like a ton of bricks. He forgot his knife. After the knife took its usual place under the pillow Dean felt better but not that calm. God he is so damn weird he can't even sleep normal. But Dean had a good feeling that they weren't anywhere near _normal_. He stepped into the shower with a stomach howling for food. Dean pocketed his medication so he could take them after a decent breakfast and checked the phone. 6 miss calls and 1 voice massage… _'Hmm. Not bad' _Dean checked the miss calls and found out that they were from Sam. Dean frowned. _'This kid isn't gonna let go'_ Then he checked the voice message.

"_Hey Dean…Uh…I just wanted check out and see that you ok. Anyway I'm going to the library there are some stuff I wanna check out about that demon we handled last. Try to be back soon. Stay safe and take your pills."_

'_Ok what is_ that_ demon?'_ Dean growled in frustration and open his address book and scroll to find Sam but found Sammy instead. Dean felt a warm feeling run through his body at the name of Sammy. Nevertheless Dean dialed the number.

After three rings Sam picked up the phone.

"_Hey Dean"_ It was soft but hopeful.

"Where are you?"

"_Like I said. Library doing some research"_

"You forgot something!"

"_What?"_ Sam's voice sounded panicked.. _" You ok? Is it headaches? Did you take your pills? I'm sure I didn't take them with me…I mean mistakenly…Dammit what did I forget?"_ Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's rambling.

"First of all dude chill. I got my damn pills. We need to talk. Remember me officially dead scenario and all the rest of shit you still didn't tell me. I'm not in a good mood and I better get to know about my frigging past quickly or your sorry ass gonna be damn sore for a long time whether I'm sick or not"

"_Oh"_ Sam voice sounded small. _"I'll come. The research can wait a bit"_

"Good. I'll be at the diner we had dinner yesterday." With that Dean snapped the phone shut with anger boiling again at the knowledge his brother care about a damn research when he was only a day out of hospital and wanted to know about his past so badly. But a voice inside reminded him that it was him who asked Sam to leave and let him be alone. Dean pushed aside that feeling and strolled out of the room.

……………………..

Dean nibbled his second burger aimlessly waiting for Sam to come. He was hungry…scratch it he was ravenous. He was waiting for almost 15 minutes but it felt like eternity and patient had never been one of Dean's virtues. Finally when Sam showed up Dean glared at him.

" Sorry" Sam muttered and sat down next to Dean.

" Why were you late?"

Sam shrugged. "Traffic" He leaned on to the chair and stretched out his legs.

Dean sipped his coffee and kept a steady gaze on Sam. " I take you had your breakfast?" Sam nodded. " Your medication?" " I did" Sam nodded again. _'Shit this is so damn awkward'_ Dean thought bitterly.

"Ready for some explanation?"

Sam nodded and rubbed his eyes. Dean noticed the waistband on Sam's right hand. He looked at curiously having a feeling that there's something significant about it.

"what?" Sam asked Dean who was staring at his hand.

" That waistband" Dean pointed out.

" Oh" Sam smiled fondly at the memory behind the waistband.

……………………………………………………………………..

" _Happy Birthday Sammy" Dean grinned widely poking at a sixteen years old sleepy Sam._

"_Get away" Sam slurred. But Dean didn't give up. _

"_Rise and shine sleepyhead. It's your birthday" Dean grabbed the blanket away from his kid brother. He then grabbed Sam's legs and successfully dragged the younger boy out of the bed._

"_damn you" Sam cursed as his butt landed hard on the floor._

"_Good morning to you too" Dean said happily half pulling and half dragging Sam from the floor. " You know the drill don't you Sammy boy or do I need to remind you…wait maybe I need to. First we brush…"_

" _Shut up jerk" Sam howled as he dragged himself to the bathroom. " And it's Sam…Deanie" the door was slammed._

"_Cute…that's all you can come up birthday boy?" Dean laughed. Sam cursed again and the shower was on. _

_After Sam changed himself into clean clothes he noticed a larger box on his bed. Sam's face broke into a huge smile knowing who had gotten it for him. He opened up the box and inside there were some more boxes. An unwrapped box which was definitely from his dad carried a knife with handsome workmanship. "Handy" youngest Winchester muttered. Then there was a small box tied with a book and a brown paper bag. Sam reached for the paper bag and emptied the contain. It had some porn magazines at which he snorted. Sam untied the box and the book and found out it was a journal. A note slipped out of it and Sam read it out. _"Yo bitch now you can write your own supernatural stuff…Happy Birthday Geek" _Sam laughed and tucked the note inside. Then he opened the box. Inside was a simple brown color waistband but to Sam the waistband and the journal worth a world. He immediately put it on and headed to the kitchen gazing at it by turning his arm around._

"_Dude you'll snap your arm" Dean said amused as he watched his little brother admiring the waistband. "It's nothing to get your eyes glued in" _

"_My arm won't snap…and It worth me a lot" Sam said looking up at Dean who filled his plate with pancakes._

"_Sixteen but still girly" Dean said shaking his head but it was clear ,he was happy that Sam liked his present._

"_Well more than that porn shit…What were you thinking Dean?" Sam asked munching a pancake. _

"_Blame Caleb if you want…but that was not a bad idea after all." Dean wolfed down his own pancakes._

"_Sure Caleb didn't mix our birthdays?" Sam asked,_

"_Nah…' Dean thought for a while. "Not that I complain but it'll probably be…" _

"_Oh no I don't wanna know" Sam screwed up his face in disgust. Dean smacked him lightly. _

"_Grow up baby brother"_

"_Anyway thanks for the presents."_

"_That waistband is for protection like my pendant."_

"_Like I need a one when you are most of the time on the over protective big brother gear"_

"_Hey someone gotta keep your sorry ass out of trouble. You are a trouble magnet"_

"_Like you are a chick magnet?"_

"_Damn straight Sammy"_

"_It's Sam…say it after me… Sam" Sam said in a dramatically voice._

"_You'll always be my Sammy so stop being the drama queen bitch and eat those pancakes up before it end up in me"_

"_Jerk" Sam sighed and groaned frustrated at the realization that he'll gonna never see the end of being Dean's Sammy._

…………………………………………………………

_Sammy_ one word that used to annoy him and also made him felt so much loved was now lost. Dean hardly called him Sammy and Sam admitted shamelessly that he missed Dean calling him that name and how much he seemed to crave into it unknowingly.

Dean snapped two fingers in front of Sam; snapping the younger boy out of his memory.

" Head full Geek boy?" Sam looked at him funny.

" What did you call me?"

"Geek boy. Who on earth end up in a library doing research in the morning?"

"Yeah that would be me" Sam said flatly.

" You were pretty zone out man…what was it?" Dean asked impatiently.

"About the waistband…You gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. Also a journal" Sam swallowed. "well the journal was burnt along with the apartment at Stanford.

Dean watched Sam's eyes filled with pain at the word Stanford. He was going to ask him what happened at Stanford when he was rudely interrupted.

" Dean Winchester?" Dean almost jumped out his chair at the enthusiastic gruff voice that greeted him. A man in his mid forties appeared at there table. He was wearing a black lather jacket and was around 6 feet 5 inches tall. He had an unshaven beard growing in his face making him look rougher than he sounded. His brown eyes somehow gave Dean shivers. Dean looked at Sam for some help but Sam looked as clueless as he was.

" Dean? Can't you remember me?" The man asked.

"Excuse me…But who are you?" Sam asked body tensed; scanning the older man for any sort of threat. The man looked at Sam and extended his hand

"I'm James Austin. You must be Sam" Sam didn't shake hands but nodded having his hunter alerts on. James didn't look offended he turned his gaze to Dean.

"Mind I join you two?" Sam opened his mouth to say that they don't need him around but Dean cut him off. "Yeah sure" Sam scowled at both of them crossing his arms on the chest. Usually Sam tended to trust people and gave them chances and Dean always shoot first then ask questions type of a guy. But Sam can't take any risks now and make wrong moves. He had both their lives in his hand. James looked at Sam with curious brown eyes.

"I know for people like us trusting don't come that easy" James said dryly. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked sharply.

" You know what I meant…I'm a hunter like you"

"But I don't know you"

"Of course you don't . You were at Stanford. I met John in a poltergeist hunt and then you. I'm surprised that you can't remember me Dean" James turned to Dean

"had a nasty hit on the head…so bit confused" Dean supplied.

"You boys met John?"  
"Yes about month ago. But he's missing _again_" Sam said still eyeing James with doubt.

" I'm also looking for him. I have gotten some information about the 11-2-83 incident"

Dean watched his little brothers eye brows raised in surprise.

" You kidding?" Sam muttered softly.

" No…It seem to be there are more cases like that." James said his voice low.

" What is 11-2-83 incident?" Dean asked Sam but Sam's attention was on James.

" I tried to reach John every possible way I could think. It's pure luck or I might say coincidence that we ran into each other. At least I can pass out information onto you"

" We don't trust you"

" Dammit Sam …this is about 11-2-83. It's enough reason to trust me and I know what happen to your girlfriend." Sam paled at the words.

" What's 11-2-83?" Dean demanded impatiently thumping his fist on the table , trying to get both men's attention.

"It's the day your mom was murdered. Sure you can't forget _that_ Dean" James said in surprise.

" Dean we are going" Sam got up and so did James.

"Good we need to talk some where we drew less attention."

"No…you are leaving us alone, Dean come on" Not without letting Dean come up with a single word Sam went outside. Dean looked at James who looked disappointed.

Dean got up angrily. He is so lost without his past memories that he can't even know his friends or foes anymore.

"Your dad, me and you; we used to hunt together when Sam was at college. I tried to contract John…were you able to?" Dean shook his head and winced. _'Great headache back'_

"Listen Dean…I really have no idea what's going on but 11-2-83 is too damn important for you to kick off and go. This is what you spent your whole life looking for and Sam…you know he doesn't have the same passion on hunting like we do. He wanted a normal life. He hates hunting Dean. I can give you some clues but it better be some where else. Can you talk to Sam about it" Dean nodded and walked to the car park James behind him. Dean didn't trust James but he was desperate to reach dad and he knew finding what killed Mary was more important than any thing. He was willing to take a risk.

"Sam" Dean reached Sam who was leaning on the Impala arms crossed over the chest.

"No…Dean. We can't trust him. We don't know him"

"I used to"

"Dammit Dean. You have amnesia for crying out aloud. You can't remember whether you know him or not" Sam hissed angrily.

" I know that Sam. You don't have to remind me" Dean snapped.

"Well I do. Last time we called dad thinking we finally got our hands on the bastard that killed mom, it was a trap for dad. We were used as baits to get him and we all nearly died. We can't take risks" Sam hissed at Dean and glared at James.

" Look Sam" James hissed equally angry grabbing Sam's arm. Sam flinched as he felt a wave current passed through him. "My sister died the same way too. I became hunter for her. We need to take revenge and we need to do it together." He demanded not letting go of Sam's hand. Sam vaguely heard what James was saying. His head was throbbing like hell and Sam knew what next comes for him in the line. Sam heard Dean snapping at James to let go. He cried out in pain and cradled his head in his free hand. He felt James letting him go and for a second Sam regretted it as his knees buckled and he dropped to the ground on his knees rubbing his forehead. Sam felt the familiar touch of Dean's hands on his shoulder when he was pulled into the vision.

_Sam raised his head. He was tied to a chair. His whole body sore and he was shivering. Sam tiredly looked at his surroundings. It was a dark cold room. More like a store room with boxes every where. Sam searched for Dean but there was no sign of him. But there was someone with him inside the room. "Who's there?" Sam rasped out. Footsteps… He heard footsteps behind him and they were coming towards him. Cold fingers touched his cheeks and Sam jerked away from the touch. The person behind him grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Sam tried to get a good look at the person but failed miserably. The cold fingers traced his face and touched his cheeks almost as he was caressed. Sam shivered. He felt soft breathe on is neck. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and held his breathe terrified. " My scarifies lamb. You may have ruined it before…but now that I got, I cannot simply ask for a better one. Don't worry about Dean…I have surprise for him too. He'll love it" inhuman voice hissed into his ears running a cold shiver through his spine…_

…………………………………

Dean watched James grabbing Sam's hand and all his protective instincts kicked in.

"Hey let go" He grabbed James shoulder. James shoved him away really hard Dean almost fell. "My sister died the same way too. I became hunter for her. We need to take revenge and we need to do it together." James spat angrily. Dean's whole attention was on Sam who looked in lot of pain. "Hands off my brother James" Dean growled angrily and Sam cried out in pain and cradled his head with his free arm. James immediately let go. As soon as James release, Sam's knees were buckled and he dropped to the ground. Dean got extremely worried. He was immediately knelt down in front of Sam who was rubbing his forehead. His face was screwed up with pain and Sam's eyes were glazed with pain. Dean placed his hands on Sam's shoulder hoping to offer some sort of comfort " Hey Sam…come on talk to me kiddo". He was worried shitless. _'What's wrong with you kid?' _

Sam fell forward and Dean steadied his brother. "Sam…hey" Sam's answer was a soft moan and his head rested on Dean's shoulder ,eyes half closed facing his brother.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked but Dean didn't know.

" I don't know' Dean said feeling scared and worried about his little brother.

" Sam…Sammy" Dean whispered into Sam's hair holding the younger boy as he was shivering. Dean's own heart was beating faster and he tried to calm himself. Dean felt utterly helpless. He wanted to scream and kick some one so badly and let all the anger, fear and anguish out. Dean did only thing he could do for the time being held Sam closer to him even though they created a scene in the parking lot.

" Think we should take him to a hospital?" James asked.

" I don't know dammit" Dean snapped. His attention was back on Sam as he heard him moaning.

" Sam? You with me?" Sam eyelids fluttered open but they were unfocused and still glazed with pain.

"Dean…" Sam slurred still shivering and trying to focus on his big brother…his safe harbor after the visions. Sam's breathe hitched and his head was throbbing as if his head was smacked on a stone wall couple of times.

" I'm here Sammy" Dean whispered slowly brushing away some hair out of Sam's eyes.

"Hurts…." Sam mumbled. He felt dizzy and the whole place was spinning crazily.

" I know…I know" Dean said trying to ease Sam up. Sam tugged Dean's jacket tightly and held on to it.

" Dean…help" Sam mumbled again.

"How?" Dean asked desperately but Sam never got the chance to answer. His eyes rolled back and Sam went limp on Dean's arms.

TBC.

**Ok…First of all thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed and put my story on alert you guys are the BEST. I won't be able to update for a while cuz my mid term exams are coming. So I won't be able to update soon. ( Hope you won't mind a bit late update) Thanks for reading and hope you will drop a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nah… don't own them. **

**Happy Reading.**

Chapter 5

Dean stared at his brother's pale lax face not understanding what was going on. He touched Sam's forehead found no fever. Dean frowned. He called out his brother's name while tapping his cheeks. Nothing….Sam chose to stay unconscious.

" What's wrong with him? " James asked Dean again trying to find out what's going on.

"Like I said I don't know" Dean snapped angrily. He steadied Sam with his arms as he pulled Sam into a sitting position. He need to get Sam into the car and then to a hospital. James offered his help and much to Dean's annoyance he had to take it. His bruised ribs were not helping him with the dead weight of Sam. They got Sam onto the passenger seat and Dean buckled the seat belt so that Sam wouldn't get hurt more. James was eyeing them with suspicious look which made Dean uneasy.

" He must be just tired." Dean said looking at Sam's pale face with dark circles under his eyes. " Things had been bad last few days" Dean said walking to the driver side. James looked as he took the reasoning and didn't question further. Both of them did look like crap, especially Sam.

"I still need to talk with you about …" James was cut off by Dean's angry voice.

" Look…I'll talk with you later. I gotta take Sam to a doc." James nodded and Dean got into the car cursing the man. How could he be so clueless….Dean looked at Sam and start the engine.

……………………………….

Dean debated whether he should take Sam to the hospital or not but drove there nevertheless. People don't just pass out and Sam doesn't even have a fever. Dean came to the conclusion that kid is exhausted. Hell past few days Sam had spend most of his time in the hospital with him and then yesterday. Dean felt guilty for kicking Sam out of the room. Sam had been looking after him although Dean wasn't exactly happy about it. But it was ok for some extent. After all he did, Dean asked him to leave. Dean cursed and kicked himself mentally for what he did.

Dean's thoughts were broken with a soft moan as they arrived at the car park of the hospital. Dean immediately looked at Sam. He stopped the Impala and got out of the car. Within minutes Dean was next to Sam taking off the seat belt. Sam moaned again and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked his eyes and stared at Dean.

" Hey" Dean said relieved that Sam was awake. Sam looked around rubbing his forehead.

"Motel?" Sam muttered. His head was throbbing and Sam wanted nothing than to curl on his bed and go to sleep.

" No we are at the hospital" Dean said scanning the younger boy. Sam's eyes widened.

" Why are we here?" Sam asked struggling to stay focus.

" Because you passed out on me"

" Huh?"

" What did you remember last?" Dean asked and Sam frowned at it. It was fuzzy and then the switched turned on. " James and the car park" Dean nodded. Sam remembered the vision and he shuddered at the memory. " Come on Sam…" Dean said touching Sam's shoulders. "We gotta get inside and get you checked."

Sam looked at Dean questioning why he had dragged him here. Then he remembered that Dean had amnesia and realized since he doesn't know, this vision thing and passing out must have freaked out his brother. Sam tried to smile at Dean. He squeezed Dean's hand lightly. " I'm ok man…let's go the motel" Dean looked at with him disbelief. " What do you mean you are ok? dude you passed out and you were shivering and holding your head…" Dean noticed that Sam was rubbing his temple again. " You got a headache?"

" Yeah…that's all" Sam swallowed hard. He felt dizzy and beaten up. God his head is almost splitting and Dean doesn't make it any easier. Dean was still staring at Sam and he wasn't ready to take it as a no.

" Sam let's go"

" Motel"

"Sam…"

"Dean!" Sam almost whined. His eyes were shut and Sam's breathing was a little bit labored for Dean's liking.

"Don't you Dean me" Dean snapped angrily. Sam looked at him tiredly and painfully.

"please Dean…"

"But…"

"Motel" Dean threw his arms frustrated. Sam winced when Dean slammed the door shut. He stormed back to the car and slipped into the driver seat cursing.

"It's just a headache….please Dean…can we go? 'm tired" Sam mumbled and rested his forehead on the cooling window, taking the comfort of it. Dean felt so lost and helpless.  
He slammed his fist on the steering wheel feeling frustrated and angry. Sam winced at the sound of thump and opened his eyes. He looked at Dean who was fuming next to him and glaring at him. If looks can kill, Sam was no where alive.

"Dean…" Sam gave his best puppy dogs eyes.

"Aargh" Dean said angrily and started the engine. "Put on your seat belt." Dean muttered and next moment Sam was struggling to buckle it. Dean leaned and buckled it. Sam gave him a small smile and shifted as much as the seat belt would allow him and leaned on the window. Soon Sam was asleep and Dean drove muttering to himself.

………………………………

Dean next problem occurred when he tried to get Sam into the motel room. He woke up Sam but Sam was too out of it to help Dean properly. Despite of his still healing ribs Dean had to haul Sam inside to his motel room. Dean laid Sam on the bed and dropped on the bed next to him exhausted. He was panting heavily trying to catch his breathe. He absently rubbed his forehead. His own headache had become worsen with every thing around him getting tensed. Once he was back to his normal breathing Dean looked at his brother who was back to his sleep. Dean gave him a minute to collect himself and stood up. He went through his bags and found some Tylenol. Getting a glass of water Dean went to his brother's side. Sam's sleep seemed to be restless. He was lightly tossing and turning his head. Dean took off his shoes and shook him lightly. Sam mumbled something unintelligible but didn't open his eyes. Dean shook him again and called his name, trying to wake up the younger man. Sam slowly opened his eyes blinked owlishly at Dean. Dean slipped his arm under Sam and got him into a sitting position. He groaned when his sore body protested and Dean's groan got Sam awake at least. Sam was propped against the headboard with the pillow and Dean handed him Tylenol and instructed him to drink it. Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at Dean who was still slightly panting. " You K?" Sam asked handing the glass back, his eyes were closing and Sam blinked them trying to stay awake. Dean grimaced but nodded. "Get some sleep Sam." Dean said helping him to take off his jacket and to lie back and tucking the younger hunter in. Dean rested his hand on Sam's forehead and was relieved that there wasn't any fever. Sam leaned into the touch making Dean uneasy at the trust Sam was showing and guilty for his earlier behaviors. Dean sighed deeply and went to the bathroom. He brought back a cool wash cloth and placed it on Sam's forehead hoping it would ease some of the pain. Dean slowly made his way to the other bed, kicked his shoes and rolled on to his back. Stealing another glance at his sleeping brother Dean dozed off with his own killer headache.

………………………..

Dean opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling wondering how long he had slept. His headache seemed to be there but it was less painful than before he went to sleep. He sat groggily and looked at his watch. 4.10 p.m. Great they missed their dinner. He looked at Sam who was still sound asleep. Dean stumbled out of the bed and went inside the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water to wake up properly. Yawning and ignoring the rumble coming from his empty stomach he went to Sam's side. The wash cloth had slid down and become dry. Dean took it away and kept it on the nightstand. Sam stirred slightly at the movement inside the room. Dean grabbed the jacket from the chair and put it on. When he took the Impala keys and the phone Sam was sitting on the bed looking at Dean sleepily.

" Hey" Sam said softly observing his older brother.

" Hey yourself. How ya feeling?"

"Crap…"

" Headache?"

"Better…thanks Dean" Dean shrugged at him.

" I'm gonna get some food. Is it ok if I leave?" Sam nodded. When Dean opened the door Sam called him. Dean looked back.

"Don't deal with James alone whatever he says. There's something wrong with him and I just can't get it" Dean nodded. Not only Sam was feeling weird about James. Dean had been feeling uneasy around the man too.

"Yeah you and me both." Dean muttered to himself and went out closing the door. Dean tried to recall whether he knew James but it wasn't that easy. Dean suddenly remembered James saying that he knew John. Dean took out the phone and speed dialed John's number. He tried to call him several time yesterday after Sam went but failed miserably. It rang and went to the voice mail. Dean muttered a curse angrily at John's lack of responding. But he left a voice mail saying that they met a hunter called James Austin and if he knew anything about him call Dean as fast as possible since James had information about their mom's death. Satisfied Dean drove the Impala away.

…………………

Sam sat on the bed staring at the door aimlessly His headache was not that bad but it was still there. More painkillers and some more sleep would hopefully get rid of it. Sam was glad that he had some sleep without his disturbing nightmares. He saw his vision in his dreams before he took the pills and after that he even didn't has them. Sam realized that he must have been too exhausted even to have dreams. He thought about the vision and wondered what it meant. Usually the visions were about someone else dying. It hardly ever involved himself in it. Sam shuddered at the thought. It's scary seeing him in a vision. Sam thought how he's gonna tell Dean about the visions. His brother was clearly freaked out with what happened and Sam knew he might get more freaked out when he finds out Sam sees death visions and has some little powers with telekinesis. Sam wondered whether Dean was really freaked out when he first found all this at Max's place. Well he did say that he didn't. Sam fondly recalled when Dean said that he got something Max didn't have and that's Dean…yeah true but it was then. This Dean barely seemed to trust him. Speaking of trust he has lots of stuff still to be said to Dean. Sam reached for his jacket and took out the key of his own motel room and went outside to get into his room.

……………...

When Dean went back to the room carrying their food Sam was sleeping curled into his side. Dean placed the food on the nightstand and Sam stirred at the sound. He stretched his legs and sat up leaning on the headboard. Dean silently handed him a burger and started on his own one sitting on his bed and flicking channels in the TV.

"Dean" Sam called out after taking a bite in his burger.

"Hmmm." Dean looked at Sam from the TV. Sam was giving him a funny look.

"What?" Dean asked, his mouth full of food.

"You remember what happened in the car park…James" Dean nodded wondering where this is leading to.

"Ihadavision" Sam said so fast Dean didn't catch a thing he said. Dean shut the TV off and turned at Sam giving his full attention to him." What?"

Sam looked at him painfully and took a deep breathe. Dean started to feel worried again.

"I had a vision" Dean's eye brows were raised.

"You what?"

"I see visions about future…about death of people" Dean's brow was furrowed with confusion.

" What happened at the car park…when James grabbed me, I was pulled into a vision. They are bitches. Give you a one hell of a headache afterwards. This time it was worst. I guess that's why I passed out " Dean frowned.

"What did ya see?"

" You believe me?" Sam asked surprised. Dean didn't freak out. He seemed to be getting it in a patient and calm manner.

" Well first…mom was killed by a demon and dad is missing. Then we hunt supernatural things. After that I'm suppose to be dead" Sam winced at it remembering the massive heart attack Dean had and how hard he took the fact that a person died because of him.

" So you having this shinning thing is, I guess starting to become normal to me."

"You can't tell me this doesn't freak you out" Dean thought for a while and then with a determined look he said "This doesn't freak me out." And Sam never felt so glad about it.

"So what did you see?"

" Me"

"Dying?" Dean asked getting upset and anxious. Sam explained his vision to Dean. His big brother's brow was furrowed and he was processing the information he heard about the vision.

" So they come true? The visions?"

"Not all of them…Not if I could stop them before"

"This doesn't sound good"

" Tell me about it" Sam said running a hand through his hair. He finished his burger and felt that he can only get that much inside himself without throwing up.

"You ok?" Dean asked looking at the tired look of Sam. " Headache…it's back" Dean stood up and got Sam a glass of water and painkillers.

" Try to sleep it off. We'll figure out something about this" Sam gratefully snuggled inside the comforter. Dean noticed the key on the nightstand and figured out that it was the key to Sam's room. He took it and went to Sam's room and brought Sam's duffel and the laptop back from the room. No way Sam is gonna stay alone whether Dean felt uneasy about it or not. Dean sat on the couch and flipped through John's journal. If all this is true and they are hunters of supernatural things, Dean needed to known his stuff. Dean was surprised himself when he took Sam's visions calmly and didn't get freaked out. Well considering all the supernatural shit and him being _dead_ had shocked him enough, Sam's death visions didn't came as that much of a surprise. However Dean had other problems too. They were running out of money. Dean thought about saying this to Sam but seeing the kid tired, pale and complaining about the bitching headache back…Dean just didn't has a heart to tell him. After he got the food out of the diner and when he saw a bar, Dean felt as if his money problem was solved. Dean thought about coming there with Sam and hustling pool…something he seemed to have done cuz that was the first thing that came to his mind when he found out he's out of money.

Dean looked at Sam's sleeping figure on the bed, torn between the thought whether he should take Sam with him or not. After thinking and considering all the shit Sam went through today Dean came to a decision to let Sam have some rest and he could go hustle alone. If Dean locked the door outside and go, there is a less chance for anyone to come inside. Dean looked at the watch and seeing that there is couple of more hours before he could crash into the bar, he went back to reading.

…………………….

**Ok that was it thanks for reading this... Hope you liked it and please take a little bit of your time to drop a review. They are much welcome.**

**And beside reviews, I need a favor from you guys. I need a beta reader for this story. When I went through the previous chapters today I realized that they are lots of mistake and there could be more that I didn't see. So if anyone likes to be my beta reader for this story…can you please send me a PM? If you help it is much appreciated to do a better job. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nope…unfortunately I don't own them.**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 6 

Dean longingly looked at the beers. Sighing and again reminding himself with his medication he can't have a sip, Dean concentrated on the game. Playing pool had calmed his nerves. He was glad to find that he was good at it. He had already won himself a fair amount. Dean wanted to get back to the motel soon. Something was bugging him inside saying that he shouldn't have left the younger boy all by himself. Dean aimed another ball inside and let the other guy shoot. People around the pool table haven't actually been all pleasant and happy about Dean's skills.

"Dean?" Someone tapped him on the back. Dean felt a current pass through him making him shiver. Dena turned and when he saw who it was Dean groaned in frustration. It was James Austin. Dean cursed silently wondering why the hell this guy just won't give up. He sighed in frustration and gave a weary look at the older hunter.

"Dean we need to talk"

"I'm in a game man"

"You know how important this is"

Dean hissed angrily. Of course he hasn't forgotten. This is about 11-2-83. The day his mother died and the only thing Dean needed now is some random stranger come and tells him about it. It was his chance to play and Dean almost missed it.

"At least tell me how to find John" James offered. " I really need to find him and end this for good."

Dean snorted. He looked at James.

" If I knew, I would have gone looking for him"

" _You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." _

Dean rubbed his forehead at the sharp pain and the memory. So Sam was right he came to see Sam so that he could find Dad.

" You ok?" James asked in a concerned voice but it gave Dean creeps. "Yeah…" Dean nodded and watched game. " Lets talk about or I'll listen to whatever you wanna tell after the game…" Dean said cocking his head slightly towards James. James frowned obliviously not happy where every conversation led to nut nodded and went away to order a beer. Shaking his head Dean tried to concentrate on the game. Knowing that there was no way out of him Dean decided to talk with the man and get over with it. He knew Sam wouldn't appreciate it but he's not here to bitch about it.

…………………………….

"you ok there Dean?" James asked finishing up with the last guy, in back of the bar. Dean rubbed his right hand and looked at the beaten body below. He grinned at James.

"Can't say I'm not"

" You are a trouble magnet" James said reaching to the younger hunter.

"Nah…that's more of Sam's job" Dean said running a hand through his hair. " Thanks man…you know for this" Dean managed out a brief thanks. But if it wasn't for James, Dean might have been the one lying on the cold cement floor beaten the hell out.

James clapped the younger hunters shoulder making Dean wince. "No problem"

Dean nodded. Hustling pool had been fun until his playmates ganged up with him and dragged him out of the bar. Dean pulled the jacket closer as it was cold.

" So James What do ya got for us?" Dean asked as they walked away from the bar. Since James is bugging him like hell and as he is the reason Dean's not sore more than he already is, Dean thought of listening to the old hunter more seriously.

" About time you pay attention Dean. I can't believe it took you this long. I can imagine Sam but you?"

" Well you have it this time don't you? So cut the crap and tell me what we need to know" Dean groused as James as his attitude was becoming too much for Dean's liking.

"It would have been good if Sam was here too. How is he?"

"He was just tired that's all." Dean said casually.

" All the similar murders like your mother's have another thing too."

"and that is" Dean raised his eye brow.

"In each family there's a kid with powers" James observed the younger hunter. Dean's eyes narrowed and he frowned at the information.

"Like What?" Dean asked without raising a suspicion on James.

"Telekinesis, mind controlling…." James voice trailed. "And visions"

Dean winced slightly at the cold voice of James. He tried to calm himself. The last thing he need is to become nervous and James will suspect Sam. Speaking of Sam, Dean needed to go to the motel as soon as possible. The kid could be in danger and more or less he could be too. Dean mentally kicked himself for not listening to Sam and talking with James. Dean raked his head thinking what to do.

James watched the younger man's change of behavior. Dean's body tensed up and James knew he had Dean's attention one way or other. He's definitely not going to leave without saying what happened. " Last time I met John had a lead on the demon and a solid one too. We were so close to get it but then you called about getting a lead on the demon too. Instantly John knew that you were in trouble. He left and then I lost the track of him.

" Yeah we met him in Chicago." Dean said remembering what Sam had said about their father's last visit. "But he left again" James nodded knowingly. Once John Winchester is disappeared finding him is as easy as finding a needle in the hey stack.

" Yeah…John have a reputation in disappearing into thin air. I first couldn't believe seen you two here."

"When did you meet Dad last time?"

" I was with him when we heard about the incidents in Roosevelt Asylum. Your dad send coordinate to Rockford from my phone"

Dean flinched when James said about Roosevelt Asylum. He rubbed his forehead massaging the pain lines with his fingers, since his headache seem to be back in progress. Dean felt slightly dizzy. He closed his eyes hoping the dizziness would pass.

"_You know, I love the guy, but I swear he writes like freaking __Yoda__." _

Dean let out a groan from the sharp pain in his skull.

"_Sam, put the gun down" "Is that an order?" Dean heard the hatred laced in the words. _

"_No, just a friendly request"_

Dean cradled his head in his arms hoping for the pain to go. It only increased more. He felt James hands on his shoulder. Dean shivered at the touch. The pain was too much as if his brain is going to explode any second. Dean's knees buckled and he fell on to the cold cement.

_They were in a basement. He looked around with his flashed light waving and Sam was with him. Sam had a gun with him "I told you I looked every where. I didn't find a hidden room" "That's why it's called hidden"_

Dean moaned in pain. He was sitting on the ground knees drawn to his chest.. He pressed his forehead on his knees trying to ease the pain. This was the first time he remembered Sam in his recovering memories but all the same Dean wanted the memories to stay out for a while. He didn't want to be vulnerable and not near James.

_Dean was kneeling. "There's a door here" When he started to exam it Sam called out from behind. "Dean" Sam's nose was bleeding. Dean's eyes widened when he saw Sam was pointing his gun at him._

Dean cried out in frustrated hoping that this would end soon. He heard James' voice trying to tell him something and Dean tried his best not to worry about him. He needs to pull himself out of these memories.

"_For a once in your life I'm gonna shut you mouth" Sam snarled. "What are ya gonna do, Sam? The gun is filled with rock salt. It's not gonna kill me_._" He asked still eyeing the gun. Sam didn't hesitate a second he shot him. He felt as if his chest gonna explode. He blast back through the door into a room. He vaguely heard Sam saying "No but it'll hurt like hell"_

Dean's eyes shot open at the realization of the memory. Sam shot him. He damn shot him. Dean shivered and his breathing was hitching. Dean struggled to breathe. No way he's not gonna pass out. He's gonna go back to the motel and his gonna beat the crap out of Sam and learns whatever he had been hiding behind his back. _'Little Shit'_ Dean thought darkly.

"_So, what are you going to do, huh? You gonna kill me?" he asked painfully. His chest was aching like hell. It felt damn heavy and suffocating him.  
"You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do_." _he_ _drew a shaky breathe and struggled to fish his gun out of the jacket. _

"_Well, then here, let me make it easier for you. Come on, take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt. Take it!" Sam snatched the gun from him. He let go of his own gun and pointed the gun at him. There was hatred and anger in Sam's eyes. _

" _You hate me that much?"_

Dean was at the verge of loosing consciousness. The pain in his head was severe; his breathing was way too fast making him hard to get the much needed oxygen into him. He staggered backwards. Dean felt strong hands steadying him. Not having much of choice Dean fell into the darkness only remembering four dull clicks of a gun

……………………………………………………

**I know it's short and sorry about that and also about the late update. Please spend a little bit of your precious time to drop a review. They make my day awesome and I get to know what you think about the story.**

**Thanks again for reading and staying with the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own the Winchester boys.**

_Sorry that it took a quite a while for me to get the chapter done. Special thanks to Muffy Morrigan for doing her magic fingers on the chapter  
_

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 7

Dean blinked few times and groaned slightly rolling on to his stomach. He felt fuzzy and the room was spinning slightly, making him nauseous. Dean closed his eyes. He was laying on something soft….something that reminded him of a bed. Dean buried himself into the comfort of the bed that was tugging him back to sleep.

"Dean?" Dean buried his face more into the pillow. _'Nope…Not waking'_

"I know you are awake!" _'Shut up and let me sleep'_

"Come on Dean," Someone was shaking him roughly. _'Ah… crap'_

"Hands off dude," Dean mumbled angrily but the shaking continued. Cursing, Dean rolled onto his back and opened his eyes reluctantly. His eyes landed on Sam's face hovering over him looking anxious.

"Personal space man," Dean said, pushing Sam aside and slowly sitting up on the bed. Dean rubbed his eyes. Something was wrong…only Dean couldn't put his finger on it. He looked around the room and found out that he and Sam weren't alone. Sam was sitting next to him on the bed and James sitting on the chair near the door, looking at them.

The sight of James reminded Dean what happened earlier, before he passed out. The memories hit him like ice water. Dean swung his legs from bed and got into his feet immediately. A wave of dizziness hit him again. Dean steadied himself leaning on the wall.

"Whoa…Dean calm down." Sam went to Dean's side, trying to help him. Dean shrugged Sam's hands from his shoulder. "How did I get here?" Dean asked James, who got up from the chair and came to Dean's side. James placed his hand on his shoulder and Dean backed off. Eyeing both of the men Dean asked the question again.

"You are at my place. When you passed out I didn't know what do. So I brought you here and called Sam," James explained. Dean looked at him suspiciously. His instinct said that he was in trouble. Whether he was with Sam or so called old friend of his.

"You live here?" he asked doubtfully, scanning the older man to see if he was lying.

James nodded they heard a knock on the door. James opened the door and Audrey Stanley walked in carrying two beer bottles, surprising Dean.

"Audrey?" Dean asked, rubbing his sore neck.

"Hey, Dean. I told you to behave yourself but you still had to pull a stunt didn't you?" Audrey said, smiling. But her smile didn't feel real to Dean. He frowned looking at Audrey then James and finally at Sam. Audrey looked at him almost _sadly_?? What the hell?

"This is my uncle." Audrey offered an explanation. "I never knew that you were the Winchesters uncle James talked about."

"We'll leave you and Sam. You should rest Dean. I didn't know that you were hurt badly," James said, leading Audrey out of the room.

Dean smirked slightly. "Slipped outta mind," he said, giving Sam a cold look. Once they are left alone Dean's gonna have one hell of a conversation with Sam.

When Sam closed the door and turn back to Dean, he was putting on his boots. "Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked, leaning on the door, staring at his brother. Dean looked up and met Sam's stare.

"Getting the hell outta here." Dean stood up, wincing at the throbbing pain in his head. The regular headache seemed to be there just to remind him his head was still attached to his body.

"But why?" Sam asked, confused. Dean raised his eye brow and mimicked his brother's words.

"_But why?_ Dude you gave me the whole prep talk don't deal with James alone and now what?" Dean asked, hissing. "Beside you and I have a little talking to do. I intend to take it outside."

"Look Dean…we can trust James."

"Like how?" Dean asked, incredulous. First of all he needed to get out of there because with every passing minute it makes him uneasy and nervous. Then he and Sam need to _talk _about shooting him before Dean leaps onto Sam to get the truth out of the younger man.

"Dad called me."

"Dad called you?" Dean asked, narrowing eyes. There was something off in Sam. He might not know or remember Sam as much as he did, but there was something that was bugging him like hell with this Sam and the one he met before.

"Yeah. I called him and he said he knows James." Sam pressed his lips together looking at Dean expecting his approval.

"When?"

"I was at the motel and you were gone" Sam said, shrugging.

" I called dad, too," Dean said and for a second he thought that he saw a nervous look on Sam.

"He answered?" Sam asked. Dean put on his jacket and looked at Sam warily.

"Nah…it went to voice message. But I did left a message"

"Oh." Sam looked relieved. "But it's okay, man . We can trust James, dad said so."

"You know what Sam? I don't trust what you say. I need to get outta here and you are coming with me."

"Dean."

" Sam…Now."

Dean walked to the door and opened it. "Dean …Come on man!"

"No. Something is not right."

"What?" Sam sounded frustrated.

"I don't know what…. but I can feel it. Something is wrong." Dean walked out of the room.

"It's 2.00 in the morning, Dean."

"I don't care." Dean snapped and walked out quickly. No sooner had they left then they met James. He looked at them with confusion.

"Aren't you two staying?" James asked, looking at Sam.

"No, but thanks for the offer," Dean said, shaking James arms and getting out as fast he could without waiting for James to say anything or Sam to follow him outside. Dean froze for a moment outside the house when he thought he heard a soft muffle that sounded like Dean. He pulled the jacket closer to him as the cold wind was dancing around him making him shivering slightly. Dean looked around but there was no one. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Sam's arm on his shoulder. Dean quickly walked to the Impala wondering how it got there. He gave a one last look at the house. It was still creeping out him. Dean slipped into the passenger seat feeling not so good to about driving. Sam didn't say anything but started the engine and drove off. Dean tried not to fall asleep since even away from the house he felt uneasy. But sleep got the best of him and Dean fell into a restless sleep where he dreamt Sam shooting him.

………………………………………………

"Are you gonna come out or do I have to drag your ass out of there?" Sam said in a cold voice shaking Dean from his sleep. Dean woke up and blinked, looking confused. They were in front of an old warehouse . The Impala was parked in front of it and the headlights were still on. They weren't at the motel.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, looking at Sam who grinned not so amusingly.

"I don't know Dean…you tell me" Sam said sounding amused but his eyes were not amused. They weren't warm as Dean used to see them these last couple of days.

"What the hell, Sam? Get us to the motel" Dean said angrily. Something was definitely off because the cold look Sam was giving to Dean was enough to make his hair stand on end.

"You think you can order me around. I'm so sick of your shit Dean" Sam said, throwing his long arms up.

"What the fuck, Sam?" Dean asked getting out of the car. He fished the small knife out of his boot and slid it inside his jacket . He swayed slightly but Dean held the roof to steady himself. He adjusted the pen knife better.

"You know Dean….I'm gonna end this now. I waited long enough…I tried so many damn times but couldn't…" Sam clicked his tongue. Dean looked suspiciously at him. He was right some thing was wrong about Sam. Dean was shell shocked when Sam pulled out the shot gun and aimed it at him. A wave of déjà vu hit Dean.

"What're you gonna do, Sam? Shoot me again?" Dean asked, anger rising inside him.

"Don't temp me Dean….I might," Sam snarled.

"I remember what happened last time."

"Hmmm, seemed to be your flying lesson wasn't just enough."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't actually think you fell off the roof did ya?" Sam said in a mocking voice.

"This is bullshit!" Dean said now far too pissed.

"Walk!" Sam ordered his voice was cold. Dean was perplexed, wondering what to do. The old warehouse faintly looked familiar. He wondered what dark memories he had with this one. Sam cocked his head slightly and gave him a look that made him shudder.

"Remember this place Dean…? Oh my bad… you can't." Sam laughed, motioning towards the warehouse. "That was the place I pushed you out from second story window," Sam said, raising his eyebrows. "Didn't know that you had a hard head Dean…but well that doesn't matter anymore does it?"

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Dean said, eyeing the younger boy, his heart racing. He was glad that Sam still didn't notice the awkward way he held his right hand.

"Yeah well I'm gonna finish your sorry existence! How about that?" Sam sniggered.

Dean took a deep breathe. _'Well, talking didn't go that well. I have to get out of here.'_

Dean thought bitterly.

"No rock salt this time Dean…it's real bullets." Sam waved the gun and smiled at him. Before Sam fired, Dean sneaked out the knife from his jacket sleeve and tossed it at Sam. Dean was glad at his reflexes and the accuracy as the small knife pinched Sam, the younger boy let go of the gun and hissed at the knife embedding his left thigh.

"Silver," Sam hissed angrily. Dean grabbed the gun and pointed it at Sam.

"If it makes you happy…pure silver," Dean said, wondering what was the big deal with the silver. He raked his mind to think and he knew something was significance with silver but what it was seemed to be slipping out if his mind.

Sam's face was screwed up with pain and Dean wondered how that small knife was giving that much pain to Sam.

"I don't want to see your face again" he said, pocketing the knife and stealing a one last glance at the young man on the floor, Dean headed out. _'Something is not right..Sam can't be like this..What the hell…'_ Dean hesitated for a moment looking back at the old warehouse. As much as he didn't want to leave Sam or whoever that was, his instinct was screaming at him to leave and go to the motel soon. Dean slipped into the Impala and started and led her to the road. As Dean hit the road, he groaned at the thought, _'Shit…How am I gonna find my way back to the motel…?I'm screwed up royally!'_

TBC

thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Wish I did but no…****Don't own the Winchester boys.**

_Special thanks to Muffy Morrigan for doing her magic fingers on the chapter. Thanks a lot sis._

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 8

Dean drove the Impala like a maniac, forgetting the speed limits. The memories of Sam holding the gun yet again was enough to boil his blood. Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly. He could still remember the look of cold hatred Sam gave to him. It was enough to make Dean's hair stand on end. Dean wondered why he couldn't just shoot the younger boy the when he got the chance, but no…he couldn't. Despite the all the shit he went through, he still felt bad about him leaving but his inner instinct was screaming at him to leave the place as soon as possible. Dean growled in frustration angry at himself for his own confusing feelings.

Dean thought of going back to the motel but since he couldn't figure out where the hell it was, so he decided just to drive away. He had his IDs, some credit cards. _'I'll just leave town…any where away from that guy.'_ It was almost dawn after about an hour he drove away from the warehouse.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing tone of his phone. He fished the phone out and looked at the caller ID wanting to chuck the phone out of the car if it was Sam trying to call him. Dean almost ran the Impala off the road when he saw the caller ID. It was John. Dean let go of a shaky breathe and answered the phone, his heart racing.

"_Dean?"_ John's voice ran through his ears…his Dad voice…Finally someone he could rely on for the truth._"Dean…son?"_

"Dad?" Dean's voice was thick with emotion. He had to stop the car so he wouldn't get in a car wreck because he was shaking like a leaf.

"_Dean you ok?"_

" Yeah…"

" _Where are you?"_

"On the road. Trying to find a new motel."

"_Good. Listen Dean…I'm sorry I couldn't be with you after the amnesia thing. I wanted to but I couldn't risk it."_ Dean listened to him, dazed_. "I got your voice mail about James Austin. That's why I called. Dean, I don't know any hunter with that name and I checked around calling some of my friends. Nobody knows him. I don't know how he got to know about us but this isn't something good. I want you and Sammy to come to Pastor Jim's place. It's not safe for you to be alone." _

Dean listened to his father almost drinking the words as he felt safe just listening to them. The feeling was as similar as it felt around Sam but Dean no longer felt safe or reassured around the young man. Dean flinched when Dad said _'Sammy'_ giving him goosebumps.

"Sam?" Dean asked incredulous. No way… he's not gonna go back and drag Sam along with him. Not after what happened.

"_Sam is with you right?"_

"Eh…No"

"_WHAT?"_ John bellowed and Dean pushed the phone away from his ears and stared at it.

" _DEAN!!"_

"I lost my memory not my hearing."

"_Dean where the hell is Sam?"_

"It's kinda complicated…Last time I saw him, he was in a warehouse. I had to leave him…cause…" Dean answered, trying to explain what happened but was cut off rudely by John.

"_What do you mean in a warehouse? Are you out of your mind to leave your brother alone?" _

" News flash Dad…he tried to kill me…!" Dean snapped, his anger rising.

"_He what?"_

"He Tried To Kill Me" Dean said, emphasizing each word so that his father would finally realize how serious the situation was.

"_And you just left him?"_ Dean almost dropped the phone in shock.

"What the hell you want me do, huh? I wanna stay alive not get killed by some sick freak who calls himself my brother."

" _Dammit it Dean, he is your brother!"_

"Unless you have forgotten, I can't damn remember anything. Random flashbacks and some stuff that guy says can't make him my brother. I'm not even sure whether he's my brother."

"_What the hell are you talking boy…He is your brother for Christ sake and he wouldn't kill you. May be he's possessed and you left him in danger…"_

Dean was really pissed this time. "Yeah may be my real brother won't… How the hell I'm supposed to know the difference…I'm a little lost here. And where the hell were _you._ I was in a coma for eight days and woke up only not remembering my own fucking name…What were _you_ doing all this time huh?" Dean asked his voice trembling this time with the boiling rage inside him. " Someone is out there waiting to kill me and you want me to go to him. What the fuck!!"

"_Don't you use that tone on me Dean"_ John's angry voice snapped and Dean couldn't care less.

"What are you gonna do…shoot me like Sam tried to?"

"_GO BACK TO YOUR BROTHER AND THAT'S A GOD DAMN ORDER!!" _

"You know what _Dad_…FUCK OFF" Dean slammed the phone shut and threw it on to the passenger seat cursing. With his fits clenched, Dean got out of the car and kicked the Impala with rage. His clenched fist connected the driver side's window and the glass cracked. Dean cared less about the pain in his hands or the cuts in them. He was too damn angry to care. Once the adrenaline ran out Dean slid down to the ground panting and trembling. He cradled his wounded hand to his chest and stared blankly at the road

………………………………………….

Dean's phone was ringing endlessly. Dean ignored it. He was drained emotionally and physically. His killer headache was back. Dean took the pills emotionlessly, hoping it would ease some for the pain. Dean slowly got up and opened the door. He carefully brushed away the glass from the seat without getting himself more hurt. He sat down, sighing, and closed the door. Dean ignored the ringing and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. But the ringing continued. Dean grabbed the phone and answered it without even bothering to look at the caller ID.

" I told you _fuck off_" Dean hissed angrily. There was a long silent in the other end Dean almost hung up the phone frustrated when a soft voice answered catching Dean off guard.

"_Colorful language Dean,"_ the voice commented. Dean took the phone out of his ears and checked the caller ID. It said Pastor Jim and Dean felt his stomach was in knots.

"Uh…Sorry" Dean said sheepishly rubbing back of his neck.

Pastor Jim chuckled and Dean calmed himself a bit. _"No offence, Dean. I'm sure they were meant for someone else."_

"Dad's there."

"_He is."_

" I don't wanna hear a fu- frigging thing you are trying to tell me cuz I don't have death wish."

_"Well the certain Dean Winchester I knew sometimes did has a death wish when it comes to his little brother. He always threw himself into danger so that his kid brother would be safe."_

"That Dean Winchester is lost."

"_Are you sure? Because I'm not."_

"Sam tried to kill me…shoot me and here I found that this wasn't the first time."

"_What do you mean Dean?" _Dean let go of a frustrated sigh and explained what happened including the memory of asylum. _"It must be hard for you that you don't remember Dean, and I only can guess the feeling. But I can tell you one thing, unless Sam was possessed or any supernatural interference he won't do that. You are his big brother, Dean. You should get back to Sam, neither of you should be alone. Whatever is going on it's not good. I want you two here safely." _

"I'll think about it." Dean switched the phone off. _'Damn I hate this…What am I suppose to do? Get Sam?' _ He frowned unhappily, as his guts told him not to go to there. Everyone seemed to be on his case. _'Man I'm the one getting beaten up from everywhere.'_

Dean sighed and turned the car into a U turn headed back to the warehouse… _'Here goes nothing.'_

……………………….

Dean double checked his gun before walking back to the warehouse. Nervous as hell , he walked inside. Aiming at the gun almost at every where he walked towards the place he left Sam. Dean opened the door slowly and pointed the gun at the empty room. Dean blinked at the empty room and cursed. "What the hell?" Dean muttered and rubbed his face. He leaned on the door tiredly, now that the adrenaline rush wore off.

'_Where the hell is he?'_

……………………..

Sam woke up with his head pounding, only to find him not on a bed. He was tied to a chair. Sam raised his head. His whole body sore and he was shivering. Sam tiredly looked at his surroundings. It was a dark, cold room. More like a storeroom with boxes every where. Sam searched for Dean but there was no sign of him.

Sam closed his eyes and frowned trying to clear up his fuzzy mind, wanting to know what happened. The last thing he remembered was Dean telling him to sleep off the headache. Sam winced at the pain on his head. Visions always had that effect on him but this was just too much. Sam's eyes shot opened when he heard someone moving around. "Who's there?" Sam rasped out. Footsteps… He heard footsteps behind him and they were coming towards him. Cold fingers touched his cheeks and Sam jerked away from the touch.The person behind him grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Sam tried to get a good look at the person but failed miserably. Then the realization hit him hard as he remembered the vision and the fact that this is indeed what he saw in the vision. His heart sped up and Sam desperately tried to bring his hitched breathing back to normal.

The cold fingers traced his face and touched his cheeks almost as if he was caressed. Sam shivered. He felt soft breathe on his neck. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and held his breathe, terrified. "My sacrificial lamb. You may have ruined it before…but now that I got you, I cannot simply ask for a better one. Don't worry about Dean…I have surprise for him too. He'll love it," inhuman voice hissed into his ears, sending a cold shiver down his spine. "It's good that you are awake now…we can start all the fun" Now that it spoke more in a human voice, the voice was familiar. The fingers were gently rubbed his temples and finally much to his relief , the man moved his hands away from him.

Sam let go of the breath he was holding as the cold fingers left his face. He heard more movements and some one was roughly loosening his bonds. Even though the chances were low that he would get away, Sam was determined to try. Once he was free and grabbed by the shoulder, Sam turned around ready to punch. But seeing who it was he froze. _'What the hell?'_ Sam's eyes widened looking at his brother who was smirking at him. "Dean?" Sam whispered alarmed.

"Hey little brother."

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam asked, rubbing his burned wrists.

"Well what can I say Sam…James shed me lighter than you could," Dean said while gripping Sam's shoulders painfully with both of his hands. Sam winced and frowned.

"I told you not to talk with James alone…and why the hell was I tied up? And where are we?" Sam asked, looking around wearily.

"So many questions you have Sam…No wonder John always was on the edge with you."

Sam's eyes narrowed as James walked inside the room. "What's going on here?" Sam asked worriedly trying to wriggle out of Dean's grip only to find it was quite impossible. "Dean?" His brother was still smirking as James walked towards them and behind him…it was Audrey carrying a cup . Sam looked at them nervously, trying yet to get out of Dean's iron grip.

"You are about to find it Samuel" James said and this time it was that inhuman voice which was breathing down on his ears. Then every thing started to click on to right places about James. But the only thing that he didn't get was Dean.

"Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam said his voice slightly wavering.

"Ah…little brother… no worries. You're gonna be fine" Dean said, still smirking. _'Damn this is not Dean…must be a shape shifter.'_

Worriedly Sam brought his hands to Dean's to remove the death grip but the shape shifter was much faster and Sam was slammed to the wall. Dazed by the blow, he was for too slow to pick himself up and the shape shifter grabbed hold of him again. Sam struggled weakly. He was pressed against to the wall, cutting off his kicks as he was sitting against the wall. The shape shifter pried his mouth open. The feeling of the cup against his lips made him try to close lips. He jerked his head off but the shape shifter forced his face back…and pinched his nose. Finally Sam had to open his mouth to get the air in…and whatever inside the cup was poured into his mouth. Sam tried to gag but it was forced down his throat and once shapes shifter let go of his hair…the room started to spin dangerously. What ever the drug that was given it was working quite well as the youngest Winchester scrambled into darkness with one last thought _'Dean…'_

TBC

**thanks for reading :) **


End file.
